


Fly Away Little Bird

by AudreyRose



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen, John is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker gets his hands on John and sends a little video to Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away Little Bird

The pained noise that passes John's lips makes Bruce's stomach drop, his eyes watching the screen as a knife trails down the young man's jaw. He's still clad in his Robin costume, the mask however missing, his brown eyes wide and desperately searching around the room before landing on the camera.

"Calm now, little bird, I won't kill you yet, where would the fun in that be?" an all too familiar voice chuckled, the knife sliding down the brunette's throat, easily slicing the fabric of his shirt as it was dragged even further down. "I simply just want to give batsy boy a show, to ah, prove a point," that scarred smile moves into view as the camera moves. Bruce sets his jaw as the Joker smiles and giggles turning the camera completely on him.

"Batsy, long time no see," and his tone is almost completely serious, if not for the slightly maniacal look on his face. "It seems your little bird has went and gotten himself caged," he pauses, the camera shifting back to John's pained face. Bruce takes in the injuries he can see, the split lip, slightly bruised eye, shallow cuts and bruises along his jaw. A purple gloved hand moves into the view, gripping the brunettes jaw, forcing him to look up into the camera with a pained whine.

"Fuck you, Joker," the former cop ground out, his eyes narrowing. "You won't get away with this."

"Your little birdy is stubborn batsy, doesn't know when to keep his pretty little mouth shut," a chuckle from the Joker's throat was barely heard as the camera was sat down with a thud, the image now showing the green haired lunatic and the bound brunette who'd now forced his eyes shut. "I think he needs a lesson in manners," the knife moved back into view, the flat side of the blade tapping against his jaw.

Bruce could see his boys trembling, his jaw tense, eyes squeezed shut, trying to shut out everything around him. The Joker glanced at the camera, that mad grin on his face as he looked back at the bound boy. "I think, mmm yes, you could definitely use more scars."

Bruce forced his eyes shut, not watching as John made yet another pained noise. He couldn't watch his boy get carved up by a madman, couldn't bare to watch his face twist up in pain while he stood around useless. He knew tracking him was no use, wherever the Joker had taken him the signal that should have work was blocked out. He flinched hearing the boy gasp and whimper.

"H-he'll find you, even if you kill me," the brunettes voice was thick with he could only imagine was pain. Yes, he would find the Joker, repay every wound he found on his boy tenfold.

"Oh, I don't doubt the bat, boy, I never have, I just don't think you'll be in one piece when he does," and that drew his attention and he glanced back at the screen. John's hands bound above his head usually so nimble, fumbled to grip at something to keep him upright, his bare chest covered in red words carved crudely into his flesh. His jaw worked as he attempted to bite back another noise as the blade cut a crooked smiley face above his hip.

"You see, I've been around, I know how he works, you, you're just another pretty thing to hold his attention for awhile, eventually, well," the Joker trailed off, carving another word into the boys flesh. "He'll get tired of you, just like all the others, he'll discard you, find someone younger, just as pretty."

"Fuck you," anger burned in the boy's tone, but clearly trying to hide how those words stung deeper than he'd admit. Would never say how that was exactly what he was scared of at the end of the day. Bruce swallowed thickly, setting his jaw as he pulled the cowl over his face.

"He needs more than a sidekick, birdy, he needs someone who can match him on the intellectual level, and clearly, that isn't you, otherwise," the tone remains even, even as he jerks the blade up and across the bound boys back. That maniacal grin widening as the boy gasped out in pain, his arms shaking before giving out.

"You wouldn't have fallen into my trap so easily."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this thought came from but I had the need to write it, so I did. Originally I was going to make it Dick instead of John, but considering in my head John is Dick I decided to roll with John (and really JGL would make a great Robin/Nightwing in my opinion.)


End file.
